ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tonberry Lieje
Spawn Conditions I believe this is a lottery spawn from the first Cryptonberry on Widescan. I think people's experience of it appearing with nothing being killed is due to the Abyssea mechanic of mobs depopping and reappearing at higher/lower levels. I think this mechanic cause the PH to be replaced with the NM -- 14:37, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Is there any evidence of this being a lottery spawn? I ask because I've seen this reliably spawn approximately every 30 minutes in the area of the Tonberries and Cryptonberries and have killed it repeatedly when no one was killing Tonberries of any kind. I've seen this six or seven times already. Others in my LS who have killed it can verify the same. There was only one instance where it didn't respawn in about 30 minutes which may just mean it can have a longer window, someone pulled it when I wasn't looking, or it is a lottery. I'm going to put it back to timed spawn with a verification tag until it's confirmed one way or another.--Mooffins 12:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I was just there killin Cyptons for about 2hrs, no such luck of it popping. Its either a terrible lotto or I have shitty luck. --KigenAngelo 19:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Just popped 15 minutes after it's last death killing only the placeholder. It's a true lotto pop. I took out the 30 minute tag on main article. Miaa 20:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Not a lottery spawn. Spawns about ever 10 minutes for me. However, out of the 7 times I've fought this thing. It only seems to respawn almost immediately when I'm alone. When I'm not, it takes 20+ minutes to respawn (sometimes, not at all). Not sure what's up. --Sleepingkirby (talk) 05:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm not sure its a lottery either, i just killed this thing 45 mins ago aggro'd turul, took 30 mins fighting that since i forgot to get atma's i came back and he was up, i was only person in the zone the whole time and didnt kill any of the surrounding tonberries. maybe just a random spawn time? Latravant (talk) 20:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Testimonials *Absurdly easy fight on SMN99/RDM49. I think it was a total of four Predator Claws. RR/GH/Apoc. - Thydonon, Asura *Even more absurdly easier fight on SMNi119/RDM49. Was a total of 2 Grand Falls using Atma of the Noxious Fang, Atma of the Tusked Terror, and Atma of the Minikin Monstrocity. I hath spoken, so it is law. Moldtech, Fenrir Excavated these from the edit history on the main page. *Easily duo'd with 2 RDM/NIN with movement speed 12%+ with nuking gear, using kite method and bouncing hate. *Easily trio'd with a RDM/NIN, BLM/NIN, and RDM/DRK, no kiting gear needed, but helpful. Using kite method and bouncing hate, stunning -ga's and Flare. --Blue Donkey Kong 18:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *Very easily soloed on 90SMN. Leviathan + Mounted Champion, MM, and whatever atma you desire. If you want an especially stress-free fight use Spring Water from time to time. Pull to conflux eight and kite back and forth. It has some hate reset tricks, and I have had it run towards me after a hate reset and cast an AoE spell. I recommend keeping defensive spells up at all times. If Leviathan gets killed before recast, just yank out whatever spirit you like and the NM will take a suprisingly long time to kill it. You'll be able to bring out Leviathan again before it dies. If the NM kills Leviathan and gets on you before you can bring out Leviathan again just do the spirit summon, run, release, summon Leviathan. - Thydonon, Asura *Was Taken down by a pet burn waiting for Bakka respawn User:Shadowlina 11:06 September 19, 2010 *Easily duo'd with 2x 85SMN/RDM. Used Leviathan since he resist Fire Spells and would hold on one side of the hill. When 1 Leviathan would get low, smn would desummon & resummon immediately. Couldn't do blood pacts often due to hate on summoners. Took about 30min for both Leviathan to knock it down. Beware though, the avatars start to die faster the lower he gets. Elisexi 23:06, September 29, 2010 *Easily held by a Rdm/Nin (if checking on NM to save stones), easily duo'd by two of. Paralyze and slow are very potent. With the appropriate atmas/experience I firmly believe Rdm/Nin is capable of soloing. --Vince 04:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC). *Just killed Lieje 5 times in a row today. Seemed to always pop after 30 mins except one time that seem to take 45 mins. Pop time may be 30-45 mins. We went 2/5 on the sash and 0/5 on the key item. User:Pezant November 7, 2010 *Soloed on SMN using Ifrit and Meteor Strike with some difficulty. Hate went slightly crazy towards end compared to when soloing bakka and I ate alot of spells. Keep SS blink and barfira up. --Cahlum 12:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *I agree with Elisexi: he does resist fire. However, 5 merits in Meteor Strike, the occasional Mana Cede, and this was a very easy solo at level 90. Flare II, except when critical, didn't even make Ifrit giggle. Metanoia Ring and Novia Earring made enmity on this NM a non-issue. Got every drop except the Caller's Sash, which is the only reason I fought the NM. =/ --Blue Donkey Kong 09:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Very easy solo as smn, used Razed ruins , Stout arm and minikin monstrosity. Predactor did 3000 to 4600 to him. no hate issue, just pred' claw and run... *Also soloed on SMN with Ifrit. Hate was never an issue for me, despite the claims of instant-cast Flare II's resetting hate. Maybe they're testimonials from people who took so much damage from them that they lost enmity? Ifrit never took more than ~200 damage from spells, rarely over 100. I was getting notably better results with Flaming Crush and Razed Ruins/Gnarled Horn than Meteor Strike, but I don't have any Fire affinity atmas, which might have made a difference. --Terranova the Insignificant 22:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) * Solo'd by a 85 blu, initially popped as blu/rng killing 1st tonberry on the list then warping to port Jeuno and changing /nin when mob popped. usually took 2-3 placeholder kills. fight near the conflux or up on the hill near where it pops. kite and stop to do spells when casting a blinkable spell, or run in and cast headbutt which stunned him 100% of the time and follow with quad. or disseverment for poison dot and to keep claim during the kiting. if hit by a spell just continue kiting and recover as he will cast spells with relatively long cast times often. movement speed is probably a must. holy waters may save your life if you get cursed from one of his tp moves because you wont be able to outrun him. ------Moved from the main page RedDragon08 09:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *'90 Bst/Nin Solo 17/07/2011' * Because Tonberry Lieje uses fire nukes used Swift Sieghard as my pet for it's fire resist trait along with Atma of Shimmering Shell has fire resist +Major & Ducal Guard. * Wore full Bestia Set along with Potent Belt/Spectacles and as unable to melee with pet due to Lieje's 'Blaze Spike' used special 'Pet assist' macro to equip Spurrer Beret Haste +5%, 2 x Guichards +2 -10%pdt & Ferine Mantle Acc +10. * Used 6 Pet Food Eta's along with 'Pet Reward' macro to equip Bst AF Jackcoat & Gaiters & increase Reward total. * Fought this nm on Darksday and as had Nin sub used Kurayami:Ni & Jubaku:Ichi both of which stuck. Used Spur on SS and 'Ripper Fang' tp move which did the most damage at 300+, while SS's other tp moves only hit for 200+. * Drop 1 x Belenos Mantle, 1 x Leije lantern. Jeubond 12:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure this is not a timed spawn like the page says. I was out looking for Lieje for 20-30 minutes, and my friend was looking for 2-3 hours. After killing a few Cryptonberry Occultists he spawned, aka, hes a lottery spawn NOT timed spawn. This needs to be changed.